


Beware His Frozen Heart- Chapter 34.5- Beauty

by Reyzel616



Category: Frozen (2013), Jack Frost & Elsa, Jelsa - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dirty Deed, F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Jelsa smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyzel616/pseuds/Reyzel616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second time writing smut.... sorry. LOL hope you like it ;)<br/>Sorry for any spelling mistakes and such</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beware His Frozen Heart- Chapter 34.5- Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing smut.... sorry. LOL hope you like it ;)  
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes and such

            My hands removed the blue fabric from Jack’s cold body as our lips moved in sync. His arms snaked around my waist as my hands gripped the back of his neck to bring him closer to me. Before, we were afraid to touch each other and discover things we’ve never experienced. This time was easier; we both knew what we wanted.

            Jack’s hands moved from my waist and grabbed my wrists. He pinned my hands up above my head. His lips broke apart from mine and left a trail from my jaw and down my neck. I never expected such a loud moan to escape my lips and my back to arch once he found a specific spot.

            “Shh… You’re gonna wake everyone up.” He murmured against my skin. I couldn’t help but squirm when his hands moved their way up my legs, stroking my thighs. I felt the heat come and tingle from my core as his touch slowly got closer and closer to the elastic of my panties. My breaths were becoming uneven, and my quiet moans were getting louder after each of his kisses. His lips came off of my neck, but moved down to my chest. His hands moved up and played with the top part of my dress. Instead of him teasing me, I helped him by sliding my arms out of the sleeves and slipping the material down to my waist; leaving the top half of my body in my bra. Jack moved down from my chest and down to my flat stomach.

            “Hey now, we’re just getting started.” I protested as I sat up; really I didn’t want to moan to loud. I mean the guy was already driving me crazy. I brought his mouth back onto mine and felt him smile against the kiss. My fingers found their way into his hair and lightly tugged. He moaned in my mouth and I got the sudden idea of taking control. I rolled us over so I was now straddling him. His hands rested on my hips as mine slowly traced down the planes of his chest and abs. He tensed as my fingers started to fiddle with the button of his pants.

            “You wouldn’t dare.” He huffed as he broke apart our lips. I arched my eyebrow looking at him with a coy smile.

            “It’s my turn now.” I purred as I attached my lips to his neck. He threw his head back to give me better access for more pleasure. I felt the temperature in the room drop as his breaths started to quicken. I nibbled at his skin and his grip on my hips tightened, making me flinch a little.

            “Feisty one aren’t you?” I said as I started to kiss down to his chest. He couldn’t answer because he started to pant. I made my way down his body, and soon I got to the waistline of his pants. I slowly unbuttoned them and undid the zipper. My fingers hooked over the waistline of his pants and pulled them down at what I presume was a painfully slow speed. He helped my bucking his hips up so I could remove them fully. I sat up to see the state I had put him in. He was getting impatient with me, but he knew he had to be nice to get what he wanted. My hands rubbed up and down his thighs, leaving a little cold touch to tease him just a little more.

            “Elsa!” he whined.

            “Patience Frost. Payback for what you did to me.” I smirked as I kissed him though his boxers. I could already feel his length hard under the material. I took the top of his boxers and pulled him down to give him some type of closure. I took his length in my hand and rubbed the tip with my thumb. Jack started to squirm under my touch.

            “This feels familiar.” I smiled as I bent down. I dragged my tongue from the bottom to the top, and swirled my tongue around his tip before taking him in my mouth. A cold breeze came over us as I started to take as much of him as I could. Moans of pleasure escaped Jack’s mouth as I started to bob my head. His hands became tangled in my hair as I started to quicken my pace. I hollowed out my cheeks so I made sure I wouldn’t hurt him. I felt him get bigger in my mouth. One of my hands stroked him as my other went into my panties to rub my clit.

            “Elsa stop.” Jack begged. I didn’t listen; if anything I quickened my pace. Massaging him with my hand and mouth, I felt him twitch in my mouth. He rode out his orgasm in my mouth as I felt his cum release in my mouth. I took his cock out of my mouth, popping the tip with my lips and swallowing his salty fluid.

            “How was that?” I smiled.

            “You really do learn, didn’t you?” he panted.

            “Sorry if I want my guardian to be satisfied.” I giggled. Instead of saying some type of dirty like he usually would, he shot up and smashed his lips to mine. His arms snaked around me to roll me over onto the bed.

            “Now my Queen has to be satisfied.” He growled. He kissed me passionately as he slid the rest of my dress off of my body. His lips came off of mine and trailed down to my chest. He undid my bra with one hand and threw it somewhere across the room. He bit and sucked at my chest making my arch my back and moan. His cold hands took my breasts in his hands, and sucked at my right nipple. I gripped the bed sheets, making frost form underneath my fingertips.

            “Easy Elsa.” He chuckled as he nibbled at my sensitive nub.

            “Sorry.” I huffed. “I don’t remember it feeling like this.” Jack smiled as he kissed down to my flat stomach and the waistline of my panties.

            “You’re soaked already.” He teased as one of his fingers stroked my folds through the fabric of my underwear.

            “This is what you do to me Frost.” I sighed. He chuckled before he ran his tongue up through the material. My breath hitched in my throat as he focused on my clit. He took his fingers and pulled my panties down my legs and threw them to god knows where. His cold tongue ran up my folds once more before he slipped it inside of me. My hips bucked up as he quickened his pace. The pleasure I felt the night before was nothing compared to what I felt now. His lips wrapped around my clit and he sucked and nibbled at the sensitive nub.

            “Jack.” I moaned as I gripped the sheets tighter in my hands. The frost I was forming spread a little more, but that stopped when Jack’s mouth moved away from me.

            “What-?” I was cut off as his lips came down on mine. I nibbled at his bottom lip, and he ran his tongue across my lower lip. I opened my mouth to let our tongues dance around in our mouths. His hand rubbed my folds, but I moaned in his mouth as he put his cold finger in my heat. He thrust his fingers in and out of me, and broke apart from my lips to start sucking on the sweet spot of my neck again. A loud moan escaped my lips as I bucked my hips upward. The pleasure was building up more and more as Jack slipped another finger in and quickened the pace. I felt something build up inside me just below my belly as Jack’s fingers curled inside of me hitting my g-spot. The waves of pleasure grew after every hit, making my legs shake and my moans get louder.

            “Ja-!” I started to scream as my orgasm came over me. My toes curled, my back arched and I squeezed my eyes shut as I rode out the pleasure. I slowly lay back down on the bed and tried to catch my breath.

            “That was for not stopping when I asked you to.” he whispered in my ear. I turned my face and kissed him. Despite the thin layer of sweat and heavy breathing, we both knew we weren’t done yet.

            “Sorry.” I apologized as I sat up and straddled him. I took his length in my hand and he took my hips. I leaned in and kissed him before I slid him inside of me. I brought my hand to my mouth to muffle the moans and profanities that were going to escape my lips. Jack was trying to control his moans too by making them come out as short breaths. I moved my hips in a circular motion feeling him move against my walls. I started to ride him at a steady speed, but it was difficult considering the pleasure was making my legs twitch. At one point, Jack thrusted his hips up and hit my g-spot, making me arch my neck and almost scream. He took this as a sign and flipped us over. He switched the position by bringing my legs over his shoulders to give him a better angle. He continued to move, and with every movement I felt him go all the way inside of me. My toes started to curl as I felt the waves of pleasure build up inside of me. Jack quickened his pace, but still kept each of his thrusts hard and sharp.

            “Oh god, I’m so close.” I moaned as he kept moving. Jack smiled as kissed me on the lips.

            “Not yet, stay with me.” He panted, but I didn’t. I felt all the pleasure that was building up release my toes curled and a screamed out in ecstasy. I clenched my walls, and felt Jack stop moving so I could ride it out. My body relaxed, and I tried to catch my breath.

            “Sorry.” I huffed as I smiled. Jack chuckled.

            “Roll over. We’re not done yet.” He ordered. I gladly flipped over and got on my hands and knees. Jack slipped back inside of me and continued to pleasure me. He bent over to his chest was pressed against my back. Somehow this angle gave him more access to thrust all the way in, making the waves of pleasure some at a faster and sharper speed. Just as I thought he couldn’t add any more pleasure, his hands moved from my hips and roamed up and down my body. One of his hands grabbed hold of my boobs, and the other had its fingers rub my clit in perfect circles. The temperature dropped even more and snow began to fall, essentially giving me goose bumps. I had to bite my lip from screaming, but even then the pleasure caused me to scream really loud. Then, I felt it; the build-up for my third orgasm.

            “Jack-“

            “I know.” He panted as his thrusts got harder and sharper. My breaths came uneven as my legs and arms began to cave. Jack gave in a few more thrusts, and then when I screamed in my pillow as I felt my walls clench around him. He let out a loud moan as I felt him twitch and cum inside of me. We both flopped back down on the mattress and tried to catch our breath. Our bodies tangled in the bed sheets and a thin layer of sweat covering our bodies.

            “Wow…” I panted then started giggling.

            “That really was amazing.” Jack chuckled. We both turned to look at each other to see the exhaustion and satisfaction in our eyes.

            “How?” he questioned.

            “What?”

            “How could you still look so beautiful after all of that?” he chuckled. I smiled and stole a peck from his lips.

            “Because you make me feel like I am.” I replied. He smiled and kissed me passionately once more, making my heart flutter and the temperature in the room to go back to normal.

            “Well you should know, you’re beautiful no matter what you think if yourself.” He murmured against my lips. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

            “You don’t know how much I love you.”

            “I know, but you’ll never know how much I feel for you.” I pointed out. He chuckled as he kissed my forehead as he pulled me into his arms…


End file.
